Thinking out Loud
by magicaldobrev
Summary: "Our love is just an Ed Sheeran song" Ashley Sadie Lane was new to Forks; she didn't expect much from the small town, she thought it to be quiet and dull. But she was in for the surprise of her life once she meets Bella Swan and a certain werewolf. ;; Full summary inside ;;
1. 000

**000;**

"Our love is just an Ed Sheeran song"

Ashley wasn't anything special; she had no powers, no extraordinary skills. She was just her. Just human.

Seth Clearwater was different; she knew that as soon as her light blue eyes met his dark brown ones; she felt her world change. How was he different? She had yet to find out.

Ashley Sadie Lane was new to Forks, new to the hidden supernatural world that walked secretly among her. Meeting Bella Swan changed her life drastically, meeting Seth sent her life into a roller coaster of ups and downs.

Will Ashley accept the supernatural and Seth Clearwater into her heart? Or will she leave causing heartbreaks for the two of them?

 **;; KATHRYN NEWTON as ASHLEY SADIE LANE ;;**

"When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?

And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am

So, honey, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are

When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mmm...)  
I know you will still love me the same

'Cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen  
And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory  
I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand

That, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
Thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are (oh, oh)

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, lo-ud

So, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
But maybe we found love right where we are  
Oh, baby, we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are"

-Thinking Out Loud, Ed Sheeran


	2. 001

Thinking Out Loud

 _ **001;**_

Ashley Sadie Lane is never late.

She's always at least 5 minutes early, always ready 10 minutes before she has to leave. Always.

So as soon the clock went past 1.00pm her best-friend, Eva Mills, knew something was up.

20 minutes later the brunette found herself knocking on the door to Ashley's small house, the knock went unanswered and the worry in Ava's stomach continued to nag at her. She swiftly unlocked her phone and rang Ashley, once again it went to voicemail; Eva glared at her mobile before she began harshly banging on the front door.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a disgruntled Ashley; her messy hair and tear stained cheeks instantly made Eva worry.

"A-Ashley? What happened?" Eva sputtered as she stared in shock, her eyes quickly looking away from her friend and instead she looked around the hallway; the spotlessness of it made it seem more eerie than ever before. Ashley's unfocused eyes were staring at her friend but it seemed to Eva that she was staring through her, not actually seeing her at all. She turned and slowly walked down the hallway, turning through the last door on the right where Eva remembered the living room to be.

What Eva saw in the living room could never be unseen—it's still haunting her sleep. Ashley's parents were sat on the couch, they were sat there like they are almost every day, sat in their usual seats facing the TV. But this time was different.

This time their throats had been sliced, a clean straight line ran through the necks with blood running down all over their clothes.

"I came back from the shop to find them like this" Ashley whispered from the doorway.


End file.
